This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With the surge in genome-wide association studies (GWAS), many have asked the question 'Are linkage studies dead?'In this article, we survey the approaches used in mapping human disease genes, reviewing the analysis strategies that preceded and laid the groundwork for GWAS. We note that earlier approaches are still useful and the development of new methodology is warranted.